Unblessed
by Konallei
Summary: [Cap 2]Ed y Al regresan de sus viajes para la boda de Hughes, Ed sientiendo algo raro tiene el shock de encontrar a Winry en el mundo al otro lado de la puerta, y alro extraño sucede con ella... EDxWinry
1. Chapter 1

_OK this note, is for the people that already know me for writting Gundam SEED fics, sorry if i didn't started with them but this one was small, sooo i'm already writting the end of The Friends Alliance, it should be up by this week i suppose, - i'm trying to write a long ch for it- so it should be up by the week if not well then, just wait..._

OK esto es para los que ya me conocen por escribir fics para Gundam SEED, las buenas noticias son que ya tengo laptop, asi que podre escribir, tengan paciencia, si les molesta que no escriba primero los demas, noc preocupen que pronto los actulizare

* * *

"Unblessed"

Los dias que viví desde que Al me siguío hasta el otro lado de la puerta, fueron como revivir aquellos tiempos cuando eramos niños, reviví las enseñanas de Alphonse sobre la cohetería, claro esta que era yo ahora quien le enseñaba a Al,mi hermano menor. Tenerlo a mi lado con el cuerpo recuperado al mismo tiempo que su memoria, era tener mi sueño hecho realidad, nuestro sueño al fin cumplido. Después de largos viajes a los alrededores para mostrar a Al el nuevo mundo en el que ahora vivimos, decidimos regresar par descansar un poco, o mejor dicho para asister a la boda de nuestros grandes amigos, despues de eso reanudaremos nuestro viaje.

La vida que ahora tengo es mas alegre que cuando estaba solo aqui, sin nadie a quien en realidad conocía, solo eran personas muy parecidas a ellas, pero al final no eran las mismas. Las experiencias también eran distintas, un mañana nueva era una memoria que luego atesorarías y despues de acostumbrarnos, todo ya era normal... pero a pesar de eso, algo faltaba.

Ese sentimiento ya me venía ftidiando desde ya buen tiempo, no puede recordar desde cuando, pero ahora mas que nunca, ahora que regresamos aquel sentimiento ya me acosaba, antes podría decir que era de ves en cuando pero ahora por desgracia, es cada ves que me levanto del sueño, los uales la mayoría de veces son recuerdos, memorias de donde antes vivía.

'A lo lejos oigo que alquien me llama... constantemente se burla de mi estatura... rie y sonríe dulcemente... esa persona siempre esta ahí cuando la necesito... Winr-'

"Ed! Despierta! Ya llegamos"

§

Antes de llegar hata la florería de Grace, no podemos evitar saludar a algunos conocidos, algunos mas amables que otro pero de igual manera son buenas personas. Ed y Al caminan hasta una pequeña tiendita, adornada de hermosas flores que le dan la bienvenida a cualquiera que pase por su lado, las vivas flores de diversos colores eran tan bellas y amables como la propietaria, a quienes los hermanos Elrich ya le tienen gran afecto.

Ed como siempre tiene la iniciativa y entra primero por puerta para hallar el lugar apunto de explotar por los bellos adornos vivos. De un momento a otro Ed siente un choque. Acaba de chocar con alguien. Actuando rapidamente ayuda a la persona que sucede ser una rubia de cabello largo que llevaba en sus brazos unas rosas blancas, que el dedujo no la dejaban ver bien por donde iba. El tropiezo hizo que la chica ahogara un pequeño grito, ella viendo que las rosas caian ahogó más su grito.

Afotunadamente Ed logro sujetar también las rosas antes de que cayeran al suelo, sin estropiarlas ni un poco.

'Que agil' penso la rubia sonrojandose levemente tratando de pararse bien, golpeando suavemente a otro objeto, no, una persona. Ed levantó la mirad solo para quedar congelado ante la vista que tenía, sus ojos deben estar engañandolo.

"Oh, lo siento mucho señorita" dijo el joven detras de ella. La chica volteó para ver a chico, era rubio y tenía el pelo corto, con preciosos ojos, de alguna forma le parecía conocido.

'Winry!' Edward tenía la boca ligeramente abierta del susto o tal ves de la sorpresa.

"Winry!" gritó el chico que acababa de golpear, lanzandose a abrazarla. La pobre chica esta sorpendida, solo parpadeaba con la mirda perdida. Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, el joven ya la había soltado y sonreía.

"Perdona, pero creo que me estas confundiendo de persona" le aclaro la chica aun un poco aturdida.

"En serio! No eres Winry? PEro te pareces mucho a ella! Podría jurar que eres Winry, no es cierto Ed?" Alphonse miró a su hermano que por lo que Al vió no creía lo que estaba viendo. La chica simpemente lo negó con la cabeza. "Disculpame, no sabía." Alphonse sonrojaba un tono rosado ovbiamente avergonzado.

Por una puerta pequeña aparecio una mujer con pelo rubio corto, que llevaba un lindo vestido casual. "OH! Hola chicos, Ed, Al" ella sonrió ampliamente antes y despues de abrazarlos cariñosamente.

"Bienvenidos de vuelta! Me alegra de que hayan podido regresar." Ambos jovenes tenían sonrisitas en sus rostros.

"Mm Grace" dijo un poco suave la joven que los miraba, tratando de llamar su atención.

"Oh si! Lo siento mucho, Edward, Alphonse," comenzo a hablar con un tono mas serio, "les presento mi sobrina Minry," dijo alegre haciendo un ademan de señalarla.

"Hola Edward, Alphonse, me alegra por fin conocerlos," habló Minry con una sonrisa, "Grace me habló mucho de ustedes."

* * *

**¿Minry¿Que no es Winry? Esta al otro lado de la puerta? Que significa?**

**Bueno asi termina el primer -corto- cap de "Unblessed", titulo en ingles xq segun yo suena mejor que "No bendecida" ni "Desbendecida" en españo; este es mi primer fic de FMA, desde el principio siempre quise hacer uno de EdxWinry(dejenme desahogarme), veamos como me sale hahaha, me molesta mucho que en la serie no hay mucho sobre ellos, siendo tan obvio como se QUIEREN! Bueno esto es despues de la peli, si se quieren ubicar mejor. Por cierto no se dejen engañar que esta no es ninguna simple historia, mi cabeza piensa demasiado XD **

**Espero que les haya gustado o al menos interesado XD Byebye**.

**Eternally Asuka**


	2. Chapter 2

"Unblessed"

Capítulo 2

Los largos y rubios cabellos sueltos bailaban en la fresca brisa, mientras ella se fijaba en una pequeña flor de la pradera. Su apariencia asombrosamente parecida a la de mi mejor amiga, a quien extraño mucho a pesar de que siempre peleamos, sus vivos ojos azules brillan junto a su suave sonrisa.

Lo único que podría decir es que ella no puede ser ella, sería imposible, porque Winry debe estar viviendo tranquilamente al otro lado de la puerta, junto con la tía Pinako. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al recordarla.

Diferencias. ¿Que diferencias tiene Minry con Winry? Analizando su figura no hay mucha diferencia, su cabello se ve un poco más delicado que el de Winry, pero el corte y el tamaño es idéntico. Si la tuviera de espalda se me dificultaría diferenciarlas. Ni en frente se me facilita.

El viento corre libre, mientras yo me siento a lado de un árbol y veo que Al acompaña a Minry al mirar las flores… Me río mentalmente, el recuerdo de Winry viendo una flor que luego la sorprende con un pequeño gusano dentro, la hace gritar. Muchas veces puede ser muy dura pero también es muy dulce y comprensiva.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, Grace dijo que Minry estudia medicina. Me quede en blanco al escuchar eso, hay mucha diferencia si comparo los automail y el curar personas a mi opinión.

"No te parece linda este girasol?"

Al se rió. "Eso me hace recordar a Winry."

La rubia lo miro perdida. Ed y Al siempre mencionan a una chica llamada Winry, quien dicen que me parezco mucho a ella. También se nota que es muy importante para ellos… ese hecho de alguna forma hace que sienta un pequeño dolor en el pecho. 'No seas tonta Minry' se dijo en mente, 'a ellos los acabo de conocer… a pesar de eso, siento que los conozco desde siempre aunque de alguna forma me siento un poco extraña.'

Cuando volvió a la realidad vio a Ed acercándose, al parecer Alphonse lo llamó para mostrarle al girasol…

"Dime Minry, por qué estudias medicina?" le preguntó Al sonriéndole con curiosidad, mientras Ed se acomodaba en el césped quedando el trío, cómodos en la pradera.

La chica estaba sentada con las piernas juntas, llevaba pantalones oscuros y una blusa con manga tres cuartos de color claro. Sonrió a la pregunta que el rubio con cabello corto le acababa de hacer.

"Mis padres eran doctores," respondió con la misma voz que tiene Winry, sus voces eran la misma, con un tono un poco triste a la memoria de sus difuntos padres. Ambos chicos se sorprendieron con la respuesta pero rápidamente disimularon para no incomodarla.

Era cierto, algunas cosas o como usualmente llamamos, coincidencias, pero eran demasiados similares para tomarlos a la ligera.

§

Así pasaron toda la tarde, contándole a Minry las aventuras que vivieron en el otro mundo donde vivían sus demás amigos, la mayor parte fue contada por el hermano menor y el mayor completaba con sus oraciones. Cuando Ed contaba Al lo ayudaba a agregar los detalles, que a veces su hermano se olvidaba de comentar a su nueva amiga, o tal ves el recuerdo de una amiga muy valiosa para ambos. Había momentos en que ambos llegaban al punto que pensaban que estaban conversando con Winry, de aquellas historias que ellos no lograron contarle pese a la situación que tenían, el mismo hecho de si ella sabía demasiado la pondría en peligro y también por cuestión de tiempo, la búsqueda de la piedra absorbía demasiado.

Cuando le contaron la historia de la pequeña Nina, obtuvieron claras lágrimas de tristeza, pero esa era la cruel y triste realidad de algunas situaciones, comentándole de cómo llegó a ser alquimista estatal, Ed recordó la carta que le escribió a Winry y Al aprovechó para molestar a su hermano de cómo Nina pensó que Winry era su novia, logrando que un color rojizo se notara en su rostro. Él, por supuesto volvió a negarlo, obtuviendo así una risita de Minry.

La personalidad de Alphonse lo hacía por naturaleza más cariñoso, hasta ahora él logró notar que ella, estaba como cuando Winry estaba de buen humor, no gritaba tanto como lo hacía Winry, pero eso era porque no había razón alguna, pues Ed estaba conciente de que ella no podía ser Winry…

Aún así la existencia de Minry lo intrigaba, todos en ese mundo alternativo eran personas que allá puedan estar muertos… todos los que llegó a conocer estaban muertos menos Grace, que concluyó de que no eran las mismas.

'¿Podría ser que algo malo le pasó a Winry?'

"Y el coronel Hughes se parece mucho al oficial Hughes, no?" se rió de la ironía. "El que nosotros conocemos del otro mundo era un verdadero fanático de su hija Elicia"

"Eh? Si, era un gran amigo."

La sonrisa de Minry se amplió de alguna manera como si recordara una grata memoria. "Me alegra mucho de que por fin Grace se vaya a casar, ella esta muy alegre de que se le haya confesado al fin," completó con risitas.

"También está el Mayor Amstrong" contó riéndose, "deberías verlo cuando enseña sus dotes familiares."

"Es verdad, pero hay ocasiones que pienso que exagera."

El silencio llegó en milisegundos, Ed y Al la miraban asombrados. Ella misma se veía ingenua a lo que acababa de decir, fue espontáneo. La joven abría y cerraba sus ojos constantemente no entendiendo exactamente por qué lo dijo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Minry? Preguntó extrañado el alquimista estatal, inclinándose para acercarse a la rubia.

"No, no lo se."

§

En la noche, la sala de la casa de Grace estaba siendo ocupada por los hermanos su prima se encontraban en la cocina preparando la cena.

"Al, no te parece extraño," se detuvo Ed pensativo mientras Al tenía la atención dirigida a su hermano, "me refiero a que Minry, se parece mucho a Winry."

Ambos guardaron silencio pensando en la posible respuesta de aquella incógnita hasta que Al rompió el silencio. "En parte sí es un poco extraño¿tu crees que ella es su alter ego?"

"Es muy posible, pero lo que me preocupa es que si algo le paso a Winry."

Al entendió lo que Ed quería decir, ahora ambos hermanos se encontraban preocupados. Después de varios minutos Ed avisó a su hermano que iría afuera para despejar su mente.

Muchas sorpresas hubieron ese día, y por lo visto el día aún no terminaba pues al salir a caminar encontró a Minry en la calle, no muy bien iluminada.

Ella pasaba inadvertida la presencia de Ed, mientras caminaba sin rumbo, no exactamente con el mejor humor que tenía, más bien era cabizbajo. Ed la seguía sigilosamente por el camino, extrañado por su actitud solitaria; recordando a su amiga, eran raras las ocasiones en que Winry se comportaba de esa manera y eso solo significaba que ella no se sentía muy bien y para mostrarse fuerte sus momentos eran escondidos solo para cuando estaba sola.

Al fin pudo ver la expresión de su rostro cuando llegó cerca de una luz de calle, y tal como había supuesto se veía triste y nostálgica.

Sus pequeños cerquillos escondían sus azules ojos bajo la sombra. El veía que sus labios se movían lentamente como susurrando. Ed frunció el ceño y se acercó para poder escuchar lo que ella decía.

Al fin, estando lo suficiente cerca escuchó su murmullo. Su voz era débil y vació, sonaba con dolor y frío, levantó la vista a la luz que la iluminaba mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

"Ed…"

'Winry.' Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más de lo normal al escuchar como Minry lo llamaba como si fuera la misma Winry, el tono de voz no era usual pero estaba absolutamente seguro que era Winry quien hablaba.

"Ed, te necesito, ya no puedo esperar más…"

Terminando con esas palabras calló de rodillas al frío pavimento con el rostro fijo en un punto perdido en el suelo. Ed instintivamente se movió se su escondite para ver que le pasaba, algo andaba muy mal.

Corrió lo más rápido posible, llegando a su costado se arrodillo para quedar a su altura.

"¿Winry, eres tu¿Qué te sucede?" le preguntaba preocupado, sujetándola por los hombros. Minry al escuchar su voz levantó la mirada y lo miró fijamente con sus ojos llorosos.

"Ed." Su voz se quebraba como si fuera a llorar de nuevo, lo cual hizo después de varios segundos. Ed la acercó y la abrazó tiernamente mientras ella lloraba.

"Winry…" la llamó suavemente tratando de consolarla.

Desafortunadamente, en aquel momento, algo extraño le ocurrió a Minry. Su cuerpo se desvanecía. Se hacía transparente, hasta el punto de desaparecer en los brazos de Edgard Elric.

§

Riza Hawkeye, acompañada por Roy Mustang, se acercaron a Ciudad Central en dirección al hospital…

El día estaba soleado, los ratos del sol calentaban las plantas dando un sentimiento cálido a pesar de ellos ni el sol más brillante les podría alegrar la situación al que se enfrentaban ahora, ellos eran uno de los poco conocidos que la joven tenía por esa región. En aquellos momentos ella estaba completamente sola, ni un solo familiar, ni amigos… tal ves amigos si, pero no los más valiosos, sus seres más importantes y más queridos la habían abandonado…

"Ed…"

Winry Rockbell yacía en la cama, tendida en un sueño que tal vez nunca despierte y con el semblante neutro y ojos cerrados, fue así como Roy y Riza la encontraron al escuchar aquella terrible noticia.

¿Continuara?

* * *

**Hola a todos, así termina el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, pinchen en el botón morada para alegrarme y ayudarme a continuar jaja, no se preocupen es gratis jajjja **

**Gracias por los reviews x3 fueron 5! Yay spero tener maaasss jejeje**

**Hasta la proxima, si es que uds quieren claro, xq en estos momentos que escribo debería estar leyendo para la universidad, noooo mucho que leer! NO! (la autora se desmaya)**

**Eternally Asuka**


End file.
